Elder Wand
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: The Elder Wand and it's thoughts on the people who have had possession of it! Written in the Elder Wand's point of view for History of Magic Task 1 Assignment 11 on HSOW&W forum!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for History of Magic task 1 assignment 11 on HSOW&W! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Task 1: Write a story from the Elder Wand's perspective.

Extra Prompts: (Character) Gellert Grindelwald

(Object) candle

 **Word Count: 678 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Why is it that I, a piece of wood with a Thestral tail hair rammed down my center—thank you to whatever bastard felt THAT was a good idea—am smarter then every human I have the misfortune of meeting.

First, there was that moron with the two other brothers. Why, why, why, did he feel the need to brag about having the most powerful wand as soon as he got me? What moron would do something like that unless they have a death wish? He was dead later that night after getting his throat slit in his sleep. I do hope his brothers were smarter with the items that they got, but why do I fear that is not the case?

The man who murdered the brother quickly began to brag too. He very quickly met the same fate as the first.

And the one after that… same thing…

And the one after that… this is starting to get old…

And the one after that… when would these people grow a brain cell… or hundreds… they might need hundreds… if not thousands…

And the one after that… no wait this one actually lasted a few days… though I wish he didn't… the moron kept holding me over a candle. I thought he was going to set me on fire! Doesn't this idiot know wood and flame do not mix well? No, I would have been quite ok with this idiot dying day one thank you very much but of course I couldn't be that lucky… maybe he should have thought better about holding me over the flame when he challenged someone to a duel declaring that he had the most powerful wand, I might have forgotten to respond to his commands. Whoops.

But then we went back to the pattern of dying on day one… come on people grow some brain cells! Bragging equals quick death. It isn't that hard to figure out.

This pattern continues for a long while and then I reach the hands of a man who sets me on his shelf and doesn't say a word about having me. I think he knows what morons' humans are and wants to protect me from their stupidity.

Sadly, his protection of me didn't last long and soon I was stolen by a boy. I learned from a friend of his that the boy's name was Gellert. I also learned that they were much more then friends—and I so did not need to see that!

For a while things went pretty ok with the boy, but then something happened where his…friend… left. He became more and more power hungry after that, eventually leading to him challenging his former… friend… to a duel.

I was just beginning to think that this boy wasn't an idiot. Apparently, I was wrong since only a moron would challenge someone THAT familiar with them to a duel that if they lost would land them dead or in jail.

He lost, as I expected. I think the friend new what he had in me though because he stayed very silent about his wand and I was with him for a very long time.

Then the greasy haired guy murdered him.

That brings me to today.

Lying here in the dark. I really don't like the dark.

Finally, a crack of light appears and I am free. I am claimed by a monsterish looking person but I can't even bring myself to care right now since I am finally free of the dark!

I don't pay much attention to what is going on until I am flying out of that monster's hand and into the hand of a boy.

Well I guess a new moron has me now. Let's see how long this one lasts.

I sense he is walking somewhere again and I am laid down on something again. Suddenly it is dark again.

No, don't leave me in the dark!

I wait hoping to hear the boy come back. He doesn't.

The little jerk left me in the dark. Again!

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Thank you, Erin (whatever55) for the idea! I so couldn't think of something to really use... lmao... Hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot/drabble! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
